Final Hours
by Muldoon22
Summary: Steve is dying. He elects to spend his final hours with his team.
1. Bruce

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the slight yellow tint in his eyes. He didn't reveal what was wrong with him to his teammates, but inside he wished he would.

_Captain, the serum is starting to poison your bloodstream. You'll be dead by the end of the day, unless a miracle happens._

He took this as a sign that it was time for him to die. With a few hours left in the day, he decided to spend them with his teammates.

**Bruce**

He found him in the lab, puttering with Tony's suit.

"What's up, Banner?"

"Just testing out a theory. Tony's been complaining about it being warm in this suit, so I'm seeing if there's any way to fix that."

"I see." Steve coughed a little violently, Bruce noticed this.

"You alright, Cap?"

"...I'll live. Need a hand?"

"Sure." and for the next hour, Bruce and Steve designed a coolant system for Tony's suit.

"I think that should do it." Bruce declared. "Drink?"

Steve coughed again. "Sure."

Bruce looked at him as he produced two bottles of beer from a concealed fridge. "Me and Tony use this to store drinks to celebrate with when we do something brilliant. Which is...frequent."

Steve chuckled.

"Steve, are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit...weak."

"Bruce, I'm fine. I promise." Steve replied, taking a swig of beer.

"You know I'm not just your teammate, I'm your friend. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know. I appreciate that." Steve finished the beer and coughed. "I have to get going. Ill see you later." he said, getting up and leaving, Bruce watching in suspicion.

**So, should Steve live? Who will save him? Who should he spend his last hour with? You decide.**


	2. Clint

**Clint**

He found the archer in target practice, honing his bow. As he approached, Clint shot an arrow straight into the target sheet's head for the sixth straight time.

"Nice shooting." Steve said. Clint turned to him. "Thank you. Up for a contest?"

Steve coughed. "You're on." and he picked up an extra bow. They spent 45 minutes shooting. Clint edgd out Steve on head shots 94-85.

"So we have our winner." Steve said as Clint plucked the arrows out of his target.

"You held your own. Though in the end, the obvious winner became evident."

The conversation stilled.

"So, Cap. You and Natasha. What is happening there?"

"What do you mean?"

Clint sighed. "With the rest of the world, she is Black Widow, 24/7. Uncaring, stern and cold. With me, it's still that, though it comes with the occasional teasing. With you...she's quite girly."

"Girly?"

"She calls you Stevey. She goes to you whenever she wants to talk. I've only ever seen her smile when you're around. You're practically inseparable."

"I don't believe she's romantically interested in me. She's my best friend."

"I see. Just know that feelings change. She may want to start dating you."

Shit. If that's true, dying is going to be much harder.

Steve looked at his watch. "Shoot, I have to go see Tony about something. Ill catch you later."

"Alright. Maybe you'll be up for a rematch."

Steve flashed a sad smile and left.


	3. Tony

Steve felt his ability to walk become a bit painful, resulting in his left leg beginning to limp.

"Capsicle. Just the man I wanted to see. I want you to help me with something."

"What is that?"

"Can you help me pick out a gift for Pepp? She's 40 tomorrow and I have no clue as to what to get her."

"Miss Potts' birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yup. She wants everyone there."

Shit.

"Alright. We heading into town now?"

"Oh, dear Cap, we can buy stuff online now."

"Really?"

"Yup. Let's check out eBay."

Tony browsed the website for awhile until stumbling onto a nice tea set.

"She'd love this. But I want to get it in her favorite color. But what is that?"

Steve coughed. "It's lavender."

"Hiw do you know?"

"I listen."

"Oh yeah, when Natalie drags you to those book club meetings of Pepp's. You should inform your girlfriend you have balls."

"First off, I go because I want to. It helps me catch up in the world of books. Secondly, it's _Natasha _and third, she's not my girlfriend."

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, it's only a friendship that includes cute pet names and pecks on the cheek. There's something happening there."

Steve coughed again. "Trust me, if I was dating Natasha, I'd know."

"Whatever floats your boat, Spangles." Tony replied. "Alright, I'll order this lavender tea set and put your name on the gift if you want."

"That's not necessary, Stark." Steve said, heading for the door.

"Ok. Just make sure to be there at 5. Your presence is mandatory."

Steve stopped for a second and sighed. He coughed and headed out the door.


	4. Thor

Steve was now having severe stomach pains. So bad, in fact, that he collapsed onto the floor. Coughing, some blood came out, and Steve sighed. The time was coming soon. Fortunately, he only had two others to visit: Thor and Natasha. Natty. He shook the thought from his head and went to find Thor.

He found him in the cafeteria, a mass portion of food in front of him. He slightly smiled at the sight. "Big appetite, huh?" Thor turned to him and smiled. "Aye. An Asgardian's appetite ceases to stop."

"You and me both."

"Care to join me?"

"Sure. Why not?" Steve took a seat and picked up a chicken wing. They spent the next hour eating and drinking, talking and laughing."

"Lord Steven, that be an interesting story about this Hitler foe."

Steve shrugged, coughing ever so quietly.

"Lord Steven, would you and Lady Natasha care to accompany me and Lady Jane to Asgard in the next week?"

"Why?"

"It is typically tradition for a man or woman to be accompanied by their mate."

"Thor, Natasha is not my mate."

"No? I was led to believe such due to your and Lady Natasha's supreme closeness. As well as the way you address one another as "cutie" or "sweetheart"."

"They're just little names we have for one another. If we were in a relationship, there would be kissing."

"Do you not do that now? I've spotted it on numerous occasions."

"I mean on the lips. The ones she gives me are on the cheek."

"I see. Will you be escorting her to Lady Pepper's birthday?"

Steve stayed silent for a moment. "I'll see."

Thor nodded. Well, I must return to my duties. I hope to do this again very soon." and with that he left, leaving Steve to figure out how to spend his final time with the one person he was currently dreading: Natasha.


	5. Natasha

He was dreading this. He wished he visited her first, but he put it off. She would be absolutely devastated by this. She was his best friend, if he had lived longer, maybe something more. Paying no attention to Bruce and a group of scientists running past him, as well as the sudden light head feeling, he spotted her knitting happily in the quiet living room.

"Hey." he rasped.

She looked up at him and smiled at him brightly. "Stevey! I've been looking for you. Look what I made. You can use it for when you feel cold."

She held up a blue and white scarf. He smiled.

"That's amazing, Nat. You're really getting better."

She got up. "Oh, I'm not that good. Would you accompany me for a walk?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his, not noticing the slight wince from him.

"Of course I will."

They navigated through Central Park, as they walked Steve felt weaker and weaker. Finally, they sat down on a bench, with Steve's breathing slowing.

"It's just a lovely day, isn't it, Stevey?" she asked, Steve weakly nodding.

"It is. It really is." he said, hoarsely. Natasha watched some pigeons eat bread crumbs tossed by some woman. Steve sighed heavily.

"I think I'm gonna miss these moments the most."

Natasha turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her. "I'm going to miss you terribly, Natty. You were my best friend."

"Steve, I'm confused."

Steve slipped off the bench and fell to the ground, Natasha flinging herself down next to him.

"Steve! Steve, what's wrong?"

He looked at her. "I think I'm about to die."

"What? Don't be over dramatic. Im getting you back on your feet."

"Natasha."

"What?

"I...I love you. I love you very much."

Natasha began tearing up. "I love you too, Steve."

He smiled and then, with a few groans of pain, he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Natasha pulled out her phone and composed herself. Very calmly, she got ahold.

"Bruce, its Natasha. Steve's collapsed. I need you here at Central Park immediately." she hung up and began frantically tending to Steve.

* * *

Steve rolled his eyes open. When he did, he saw Bruce and Thor looking down at him.

"Lord Steven, you have returned." Thor sad, alerating everyone he was awake.

"Where am I?" Steve asked, sitting up. He saw Tony, Clint and Natasha leaning on the back wall, all looking serious and stern. Natasha brandishing her patented Black Widow look.

"In a hospital room. We managed to get the modified serum injected into you in the nick of time."

"How- how did you know?"

"Your body language when we were working on the suit together. A quick call to your doctor informed me that your blood was poisoned. So, I worked quickly to fix it."

"Thank you."

Bruce nodded. "He needs his rest. Let's go everyone."

He, Thor, Clint and Tony exited. Natasha followed behind. Instead of walking out, she shut the door and locked it, drawing the blinds. He saw her head droop and when she turned back around, her Widow face was gone and instead her eyes were red and full of tears, a devastatingly heartbroken look on her face replaced it.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were dying?!" she demanded, running back over to his bed and jumping onto him, gently pressing her hands on his chest.

"I don't know." Steve said. Her face added a hint of hurt and more sadness.

"Yes you do. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be upset." she slapped him.

"And you don't think I'd be upset when you did die?! I love you, Steve. You better keep me in the loop with these things, because if you are going to die, I will find any means possible to keep my Stevey alive." she wrapped her arms around him and laid down on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I shouldn't have hid this from you."

"Remember what you just said. Because if you scare me like that again, ill kill you myself."

Steve rubbed her back. She straightened up a bit to look at him.

"Before you passed out, you told me something."

Steve nodded. "I said that I love you very much."

A tear rolled down her face. "I hope you mean that, because I love you very much as well."

He wiped away the tear. "I did mean it. I love you, Natty."

She pulled him up and kissed him.

"I may be sweet with you, but I swear to you, if you hide things like this from me, I won't hesitate to make your life hell." she whispered against his lips.

"I promise. I much prefer the bouncy, happy Natty."

He pulled the bed sheet up and let her in, her laying down beside him. He pulled the sheet over her body. They held one another as they drifted asleep, Natasha maintaining a firm, protective grip on Steve as she nuzzled her head on his chest.

"Why does Natalie get to stay and I have to leave?" Tony asked as he picked the lock and opened the door. "Just because-" he stopped himself when he saw the two asleep. "D'aww." he said, snapping a picture and shutting the door as he left.

* * *

Thor and Jane stood in Central Park.

"They said they needed five minutes, right?"

"Aye. I'm sure they'll be right along. Lady Pepper's party is still going on."

Their worries ended when Steve and Natasha walked hand in hand towards them.

"Sorry about that. Pepper really didn't want us to go early."

"It be not a problem. We are all here, we can now journey. Brace yourselves."

A blue beam circled around Steve, Natasha, Thor and Jane. Steve gave Natasha a quick kiss on the cheek before they disappeared into the beam.

_fin_


End file.
